Alignment
Return to Home *These schools of thought actually existed but the philosophies behind each have been adapted to fit within Fragile Age's world. One should not use the descriptions below as any actual indication of what people belonging to that philosphy actually believed. What is Alignment? Alignment is how your character chooses to perceive the world. It's important to remember that morality two thousand years ago is in stark contrast to how it is now. Plus this is a world where magic and the gods have a constant impact on the world. Life was short, and often times brutal. Wars were constant between the successors of Alexander and the rise of Rome brought on even more conflict. The Second Punic War by itself claimed almost 700,000 (aprx) lives itself in a time when where their were less than 300 million people total in the world. Sieges were often years long and did not end till the defenders starved to death. Rape, pillaging, piracy, etc. were all common. The thing to remember is most people back then did not even bat an eyelash at these types of acts. Women had little to no power (except in Sparta), slavery was a common practice, assassinations happened every other day. Sex was not frowned upon or hidden away. In order to role-play your character well, you will want to put yourself into their mindset. That doesn't mean that your can't be a forward thinking character or one who never participates in any these acts but you should also know that NPCs might question you if you start speaking out against slavery. So on to alignment, here is a list of various schools of thought that existed 2000 years ago and you should pick one that you believe your character embraces. While you are not expected to always act in a way that coincides with your alignment, you should strive to keep within it to assist with your roleplaying. Types of Alignment: Pythagoreanism: The seekers of the worlds secrets. Always trying to discover the next big breakthrough in mathematics or science. They feel more comfortable in the library or lab then they do out on the battlefield. Often times at odds with priests do to their constant proving of natural explanations rather than attributing things to gods. Still they are loved at court and schools for their brains. Even generals value their knowledge to produce new and modern weapons of war. Sophism: Obsessed with becoming perfect beings. They tend to find fault with imperfection and laziness. Whatever they put thier minds to be it art, worship, meditation, magic, or war they always strive to be the best. This can become a problem with others who tend to get annoyed with Sophists for constantly competing with others. Olympic game winners tend to all be Sophists as well arch mages and legendary artists. Cynicism: They believe in the complete rejection of all wealth and desire in order to live in accordance with the gods. They see the accumulation of wealth or power as self-serving, therefore putting people over the gods which is abhorrent in their eyes. Priests tend to by Cynics and those who are devoted to one god or another. However do their nature, they rarely have spending money and often become a drain on society. Cyrenaicism: The Cyrenacists will argue that pleasure is the supreme good. That instant gratification is the only gratification because life is short. Live everyday to it's fullest and damn the consequences. They seek the best sex, the most succulent food and the most prestigious parties. They could care less about gods or science, which can lead to a negative perception about them. They may die young but they tend to live more than any other. Platonism: Truth, equality, harmony, beauty. Living with nature and valueing the beauty of the natural world. The harmony between order and chaos, the wickedness of falsehoods. Many artists and druids call themselves Platonists and grow uncomfortable in cities where nature is being disrespected. Often time the butt of jokes due to thier apprecaton of the dawn or an ancient tree yet loved by the gods who created those things. Peripateticism: The only real goal for these people is to live as virtuously as possible. Always looking out for the down trodden, speaking out against violence and hate. Enemies of thieves and liars, assassins and brigands. Even the gods are their enemies when they choose to do what they deem to be evil acts. They also tend to avoid politicians... for obvious reasons. Pyrrhonism: The attainment of "Ataraxia" or tranquility. Nothing can be proved true, meditation and patience are valued above all else. Hasty decisions should never be made. Thought and debate, reason and peace. War and all of it's friends are considered to be wholly evil. This often makes them rivals of mercenaries and warriors who need war to keep eating. Many elders across the world tend to follow this creed. Epicureanism: The universe, past, present and future are not laid out in the stone. Everything is ruled by chance. The gods have power but use it at random. Nothing can predicted. Gamblers all love this idea but priests and soothsayers hate it. Slaves also tend to follow this idea as the chance for freedom and not endless misery for them is the highest aspiration they have. Stoicism: Emotions are the cause and root of all misfortune in the world. They start wars, they get people killed, they only lead to darkness. A calm mind is bliss, never be happy or sad, angry or fearful. They walk a hard path but this idea is getting more and more popular as the years go by. The only people that they can never seem to get along with are the Cyrenacists who are obsessed with their own happiness. Eclecticism: More of a mixed bag than anything else, the followers of eclecticism believe that one should never tie oneself down with too many rules. They tend to believe that the gods are ultimate good of the universe and the slight chance to live among them is what one should aspire to. Many of the more stricter schools frown on the followers of this school, they tend to think that one should have more a fixed plan in life. Freethinking is dangerous after all.